


Cold

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "Damn, it's cold."





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : drabbles  
> Prompt: any, any, damn it's cold!

“Damn, it’s cold.” Luke pulls Garcia into his arms, pressing his body against hers. She giggles, squirms a little as his chilly body comes into contact with her warm skin and he snuggles deeper with her into the cocoon of blankets. “Don’t you ever heat this place?”

“Why?” Her lips curl in a smile, her eyes glinting teasingly - and maybe with the barest hint of challenge - in the early morning light. “I’m the hottest thing in here.” 

Running a hand down her body, Luke knows she’s right but he doesn’t tell her. 

Not when showing her is so much better.


End file.
